Brake light systems are necessary for most motor vehicles. Various vehicle safety laws and regulations have been enacted that require certain illumination features for improved safety. Standard 108 of the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) is one example regulation that specifies requirements for original and replacement lamps and reflective devices. Other laws, regulations and standards may be applicable based on vehicle requirements for local city, state, or country.
Rear running lights are generally identified by a reduced continuous illumination of the vehicles rear brake lights. While such running lights are usually operated at night, the lights may be operated at anytime for safety or aesthetic appearance. Common safety standards require that application of brakes in a motor vehicle results in a solid-bright-red illumination of the brake lights for both for on-road and off-road applications.
The disclosure described herein expands on the principle application of running lights used for vehicle brake light systems to provide an enhanced vehicle brake light system. The described enhancements for vehicle braking may provide improved aesthetic appeal as well as enhanced safety as will be described.